Vita of Concero
by Beary-Chan
Summary: My first story. PLEASE BE KIND! Summary coming soon as I fully work out the plot. Pairings listed inside..
1. Loved ones lost

**Title:** Vita of Concero_  
_**Pairings:  
**LE/TR/JP  
HP/LM/SB  
OC/RL/SS  
NL/DM/HG  
LL/CD/VK  
**Rating:** Undecided  
**Warnings:  
**Good/Dark Tom riddle  
Good/Grey Harry potter  
Bad/Light Dumbledore  
Major Dumbledore bashing  
Minor (Possible major) Ron bashing  
Oc Character (Good/Grey)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter. If I did, Severus Snape would have lived and become the 'sexiest wizard ever' or something like that  
**Summary:**  
-WIP-  
**Additional Author's Note:  
**Harry potter is Female and named Sophiah (Soph)  
Hermione Granger is Male and named Huntleigh (Hunta)  
Neville Longbottom is Female and named Nicolla (Cola)

When I mention Light, Dark or Grey I mean them in the context of what type magic someone has. In this fic, just because people have 'Dark magic' doesn't make them a 'bad guy'. For this Fic, Anyone can be a 'bad guy' no matter the type of magic they have.

This story is going to be subject to Latin words and sentences. Its likely that they will be wrong, but that is because I neither speak nor know Latin. I'm using a translator.

* * *

Dark. It was dark everywhere in Griffindores Hallow. All birds and other forestry animals were silent, each knowing instinctively that all was not right at the moment. They all knew that something was to happen this night. Something that would change the land on which they lived. Suddenly, as if wanting to give at least a little hope, the moon appeared from behide that dark and dull clouds in the sky. The moons iridescent light bathed everything in a almost glowing silver light.

The haunting silence was shattered with the footfalls of many dark cloaked figures descending upon Griffindores Hallow. The so called dark lord Voldermort, and his dark fellows the Death eaters, were walking swiftly, yet quietly to the large house. Each with their wand drawn, each knowing that this night, innocent life would be taken. And yet, each death eater continued after there fabled master. Each would exit the house, different then how they had entered it.

Inside sat a lone couple, watching the dieing embers of a wood fire. The women, who had long blood red hair, and bright green eyes shivered. She knew in her heart that she would not live another night. Her husband, a man of average height and weight, with dark brown hair and eyes, stood with his beloved wife before they drew their wands together. "Protect our dearest Filia. I will try to hold them off for as long as I can" James said, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Lily said not a word, she merely rushed from her husbands side and up the stairs to her children's room. Below her she could already hear the shouts of curses being thrown back and forth, and the noise stirred her to move faster. As soon as the mother had entered the nursery room of her children she turned and warded the door as best she could, her heart thumping madly as if it were to burst from her chest. Lily quickly, yet gently lifted a bundle from one cradle and placed it beside another in the other cradle.

"My sweet Filia. I will protect you with my life" Lily murmured to her little daughters, tears silently falling down her cheeks. "Then they shall die fast, for you are about to die" Came the menacing hissing voice from the now opened door. Lily quickly turned to her murderer and before she was even able to raise her wand, Voldermort had raised his and called 'Avada Kedavra' in a perfectly calm tone.

As the bright green curse shot forth towards the witch, she screamed in utter agony. A horrible pain for losing both her husband and daughters. The bright light lit up the whole room, even spilling out through the window and into the forest. "What a pity.." Voldermort muttered walking towards the cradle. His voice not sound the least bit sorry for the crime he had committed.

When the dark wizard reached the limp women's body, he kicked her pale face with his bare foot. The black disgusting claws on his foot, drawing blood from Lily's sweet face. "To think, Your vile little offspring are meant to kill me. The dark lord, Voldermort!" Voldermort bellowed, before he chuckled sounding almost insane. Voldermort then leaned over and looked inside the cradle, down at the twin babies sleeping quietly side by side.

"You two vermin are my so called killers. Yet you don't even wake to the sound of your mothers scream. Its disgusting." Voldermort hissed before he stepped back and raised his wand once again. "AVADA KEDAVRA" The dark lord screamed, his magic bursting forth and into his wand, creating the curse before it leapt out in a green beam and shot towards the twins.

As soon as the green beam hit the twins, the whole house was bathed in a great white light, and there was a enormous boom. Seconds later there was a scream, and the light faded away. The death eaters gathered on the ground floor began to surge out of the burning house. Their master was dead, and so there was no need for them to remain in the house as it burned to the ground.

It seemed almost like the fire was crawling across the house at a tired slow pace, but in reality it was rushing. In mere seconds the Nursery began to burn, and the twins awoke from the heat and smoke. Both began to wail and scream their little lungs out, tears streaming down there chubby faces. Outside, as if by some force of hand there was a quiet pop of apparition.

The mysterious male figure stared up at the house for a few seconds before he ran inside and up the stairs to the nursery. The cloaked figure quickly pulled there wand out and did a levitation spell on Lily's body, he then rushed to the cradle and pulled the sniffingly twins from inside. Once finished up stairs, the man ran back down stars, carefully floating the dead women after him. The man turned a little and cast the same levitation spell on James body, then he took them and the babies out of the house. He was just in time to, for seconds after he exited the house fell down, its main beams burnt to a crisp.

Once outside the cloaked male fell to the ground, coughing from smoke and sobbing with tears. His magic was no longer able to hold the bodies in the air, so they fell ungracefully to the ground with twin 'thumps'. The man clung disparately to the babies in his arms as he crawled over to the husband and wife. The man reached out with one hand and gently pulled both over, so that they lay side by side on their backs. Next the man reached out and closed their glassy eyes, first James once soft yet fierce brown eyes, then lily's motherly and sweet green ones.

"My consortio, How I have failed you" The man wept leaning over James's body, yet being careful to not crush the bundles he carried. "Because of that bastard, I couldn't even safe you two. And to make it worse I cannot even take our Filia with me" The man talked to the couple, as if the were alive. He had so much regret. The man looked down at the bundles he carried and attempted to smile through his tears. He gently hugged both to his body, wishing that he wasn't on the run, or that he was at least able to take the sweet children with him.

The man rolled over onto all fours again and gently placed the sleeping babies in between their dead parents. He then carefully wiped the tears and mucus from their small round faces and wrapped them in his coat, and just to be safe he cast a warming spell and Anti-rain spell on the babies. After he was finished the man stood up and stepped away from the small family, taking a moment to look upon what he had lost.

"I swear my Filia, I will find you again. I will right the wrongs that bastard has caused us. Your Matris and Patris and the great goddess Gaia will always be with you to love and Guide you." The man said, his startlingly blue eyes beginning to tear up again. He quickly brushed the tears away before brushing back his wavy black hair. The mysterious figure took one last look at the family before he Disapparated, luckily being gone just as many witches and wizards arrived.

* * *

**_CHAPTER THEME SONG_**

**My Tourniquet by Evanescence**  
I chose this song because to me its about someones pain. And as you would have read,  
the mysterious character in this chapter is obviously in pain over the deaths of Lily and James Potter.


	2. Breakfast for what, Seven?

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry grunted as he looked up from his parchment. One of the many odd looking metal gadgets sitting about on a desk in his office were flashing and had begun to make a high pitched whining noise. The elderly man shoved himself up and away from his desk and strode over to the desk with more energy that a man of his age would normally have. He reached out, with a hand of blackened scared skin and picked up the flashing object.

He turned it over before he sighed deeply. 'Damn Potters. Finally its happened' thought the man before he strode quickly to his fireplace and threw floo powder inside. Once the green flames of the floo networks had appeared he quickly stuck his head into the flames and requested the Order of the phoenix members to quickly go to Godricks hallow as the potters were being attacked.

After seeing the members jump into action and begin to apparate to the scene the old man withdrew his head from the flames and ordered the fire away. The man then walked to his desk once more and petted the beautiful red and gold phoenix which perched there. "The first part of the plan has happened. Now the Potter children will live with their Aunt and Uncle then come here for schooling, and everything else will fall into place" Dumbledore said in a oddly toned voice before he began to cackle and stroke the bird before him in a very unkind manor, though the bird could not escape its masters grasp.

* * *

"BRATS!" Vernon yelled upon stepping out of the bathroom in the house numbered 4 on private drive. The man had a hulking form making him closely resemble a small whale with a purple face. The large man rubbed his meaty hands together and once again yelled out 'brats' before he began to lumbering his way down the stairs.

Next to the bathroom in which Vernon had just been was a small room with many locks upon its door. Inside was a very drafty room with threadbare carpet and no curtains at all. To one side of the room stood a dressing table, which had many holes and stood haphazardly on 3 legs. On the other side was a creaky old bed with a lumpy mattress and 2 scratchy blankets.

Curled together for extra warm beneath the blankets were twin girls. The twins stirred at their uncles yelling and the first to wake was Sophiah. Soph like her twin looked to be barely older then 7, when in truth they were coming up to their tenth birthday. Sitting messily on Soph's head was a mop of brown hair which was only shoulder length, and looked like it hadn't had a good shampooing in a while. Her eyes which were set into a small angular face exactly like her sisters were a bright green which flashed with an unseen intelligence. Selene meanwhile was still curled up in the old bed. And though her facial features and shapes were the same as Soph's her colourings was much different. Selene, who was slowly waking up had dark red hair which was just past her shoulders. It just like her sisters looked to be in dire need of a good washing.

"Come on Lene. Best get up and make his lordship breakfast" Sophiah said getting out of the old bed and stretching. Selene rolled out of bed after her sister and stumbled across to their dresser. "I really wish we could sleep in one day you know Soph" Selene muttered, as she handed her sister her broken glasses and slipped her own on, she then carefully opened the top draw and pulled two tops from inside. "Is it okay for me to wear the long sleeve today?" Soph asked as she attempted to control her unruly hair by combing it with her fingers. The long sleeve top which Selene had just pulled from the dresser was the least holey and warmest piece of clothing the twins had. And it itself was almost in tatters.

"Sure. Here" Selene replied before she threw her twin the holed long sleeved top to her sister before she pulled on her own obviously pre-owned tee-shirt over the one she had worn to bed. "You know you're not going to be able to tame it right?" Selene said before she walked past her twin and headed down stairs. Sophiah sighed and quickly followed her sister down stairs and into the kitchen to begin making breakfast, as there over weight uncle watched tv in the lounge.

A few minutes after the twins had started, their dainty looking aunt and cousin entered the kitchen. "Oh dear. Girls let me help" Petunia said, as always feeling bad that her husband made her nieces do everything. She wished so badly she could leave him, but she just wasn't strong enough and whenever she tried she'd end up in hospital for longer than her normal visits.

"It's okay Aunty we got it" Soph said smiling at her aunt as her sister began to stir the pancake mix she had just made. Petunia nodded her head slowly and sat at the dining room table, watching as her son simply washed his hands and began to help his cousins. "Dud you don't need to help either. We have been making breakfast for everyone for a long time" Lene said as she attempted to take the fry pan away from her cousin.

Dudley who had short dirty blonde hair and light stormy blue eyes simply looked at his cousin from his taller height. "We go through this every morning. I'm helping" Dudley replied before he turned the oven on and began to fry the bacon up. Selene shook her head and hugged her cousin's slimming waist as he had decided to lose weight after he realished it could kill him. Selene then turned around and started to make French toast for breakfast as well.

After maybe half an hour a meal of eggs, bacon, sausages, bacon, toast and pancakes, was set out in front of Vernon dursleys. The pig of a man said no words of thanks and began to stuff the food into his face as if her were starving while the rest of his family watched with hidden disgust in their eyes. Petunia and the twins had only some fruit and French toast, all three preferring to have smaller amounts of food. Dudley had only fruit as he was still dieting and didn't want to gain any of the weight he had worked hard to lose back. Soon enough the large purpled faced man was done and he got up from the table and left for work. Not saying a word to his son or even his wife.

"I really do not mean to be rude Aunty, but why did you marry Vernon?" Soph asked quietly after the sound of Vernon's car had faded away. Petunia brought her hands to her face and sighed just a little. "Back when I first met your Uncle, he was a wonderful and loving man. And then when we married it's like he totally changed and became who you know now." Petunia said her eyes gaining a hazy mist as she remembered better times.

"You mean a fat arse-hole who beats his family Mum?" Dudley said, his voice laced with much hatred and venom. Dudley always spoke about his father in this way, ever since he'd protected his cousins from yet another beating and had gotten one himself. Lene attempted to hide her snickers but failed, which made Dudley smile at her. "I wish I could tell you he's not like that but I can't" Petunia replied sadly before she stood and began to clear the table.

"How about you kids go down to the park? I'll clean up here. Just be back before lunch" Petunia said waving her hand to the kids, as they got up from the table. They all smiled and yelled thank yous as they ran from the house and down the road.

* * *

**_CHAPTER THEME SONG_**

**We Stitch these Wounds by Black Veil Brides  
**I chose this song for this chapter, because the lyrics make me think of the hate shown towards someone.  
And it should be obvious that Vernon Dursley is Hated in this fanfiction.


	3. Mansion in the Forest

**Authors Notes:**

It seems I have neglected my Fiction for a while. Because even though the chapter puplish dates are all the same as this one, I have actaully re-uploaded them because I made some minor changes. Well no more neglect, Seeing as I have alot of time to write now, considering its Holidays for me. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up after this one within the week as I might be going up country with no internet.

Either way I would not have had this chapter in its current state without the help of my beta Dappie.  
THANKS DAPPIE!

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harry potter blah blah blah... If I did Lucius would get so much more time in the stories!

* * *

"Dudley, I swear your an idiot" Sophiah squealed as she ran away from her cousin whom was attempting to chuck a water balloon at her. Selene snickered as she sat in a tree waiting for just the right moment to make her move. Soph and Dud ran beneath her tree and she started to huff her own water balloons at them as fast as she could, prompting them to chuck their own right back. Lene giggled happily and leapt from the tree, sprinting after her twin and cousin as they began to run through a forest, throwing there balloons at each other at any chance they got.

The trio were having loads of fun, being carefree and happy instead of scared that at any moment the whale of a man who lived with them would lash out. They didn't even do anything to him, he just continued to lash out without reason, sometimes even coming home rip-roaring drunk and beating up his own wife. Soon the forest began to grow darker as it got slightly thicker, the trees becoming thicker and scarier looking.

Finally Dudley had to stop to take in large gulps of air, not being as fit as his cousins seeing as he was still alittle on the chubby side. "Guys. Look how far into the forest we've gone. Mum told us not to go in here at all" Dud said dropping his water balloons making them burst on his already wet shoes. Selene and Sophiah looked around themselves and nodded slowly turning and beginning to walk back the way the thought was home.

The trio walked for what seemed like ages, the forest not becoming any lighter like it was at its edges. "I think we're going the wrong way" Lene whispered jumping over a large tree root which stuck up from the ground. Dud nodded slowly and looked around, trying to remember which way they had come. "No we must be going the right way. Look theres something just ahead" Soph said pointed towards a dark shape ahead of them, before she began to jog towards it.

The shape grew fast as they got closer, and just as they broke through the trees to a clearing the shape became way bigger than them. The kids looked up amazed at what the shape turned out to be. A very gothic looking mansion which looked like it was very old and was crumpling down in many places with a set of almost threatening looking gates standing guard in front of it, though they too seemed to be suffering from age. "I wanna take a closer look" Dudley said suddenly in a odd voice, he then ran forward and squeezed his way through the gap in the gates which was provided by the bars near the bottom being broken.

The twins looked at each other for a moment then followed quickly after their cousin, wanting to have an adventure just as much as him. The trio skittered past a broken fountain with murky water which likely hid any number of nasty things, and right up to the dark oak doors which had large broken window panes. Dudley slowly reached out and pushed the door open, as it no longer had a door knob. Just a rusty handle.

The door fell open with an eerie noise, suddenly letting light rush into the mansion where dark already prevailed. Ahead of the trio lay dirty marble floors with dark shadows crawling this way and that, just to make things worse there was a broken chandelier laying sadly in the center of the entryway. A set of stairs with thread bare carpet led upstairs to no doubt more rooms just past the chandelier.

"Wow" Dudley said in a stunned breath, his cousins nodding and following him carefully inside. "Who do you suppose lived here?" Selene asked as she stumbled over to a dusty painting on the wall and attempted to clean it to see its artwork. Sophiah looked back at her sister from her spot checking the chandelier out and said that she had no idea then turned to her cousin to find out his answer but found him to be staring confusedly up the rickety stairs.

"Dud!" Lene called out, starting to freak out alittle as she could hear the stairs creaking. "The stairs could break!" Soph said next standing next to her twin as she stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at their cousin. "Oh come on. We're already here, might as well look upstairs too" Dud replied glancing back at his cousins as they carefully ran up the stairs to meet him. The trio looked ahead and then slowly began to climb up the stairs together. Having no idea why all of them were beginning to get a very odd tingling sensations throughout their bodies.

"Duds I don't like this. I feel weird" Selene whispered grasping her sister's sleeve and looking at her cousin with big wet green eyes. Dudley turned to his cousins and saw that they both had frightened looks on their faces. He didn't quite understand why they were like this now, as they had been just as adventurous as him in kindergarten. He thought it was properly his arsehole father scaring them alittle to much or something.

"Come on. It'll be fine okay? I'll protect you guys from anything bad" Dudley said smiling and grasping his smaller cousin's hands before leading them down a hallway on the second floor of the mansion. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt compelled to go to the very last door in the hallway and open it to see what lay inside. "Do you feel that?" He asked in a almost Airy tone as the trio stood in front of the last door in the hallway. His cousins looked at each other before turning back to him and slowly nodding. The trio grasped hands tighter and together pushed the door open to see what lay ahead.

* * *

**_CHAPTER THEME SONG_**

**Lost in the Shadows from The Lost Boys soundtrack  
**I picked this song, because its lyrics speak about being lost in shadows, which for the trio is totally true.  
I also picked it because the lyrics have several lines which can connect to the story,  
which ones they are I shall leave for you the reader to guess.


End file.
